Dia de San Valentin
by Praetor Corvinus
Summary: The best laid plans often go awry...


_I originally posted this some time ago for a brief period. I took it off because I was going to incorporate it into a long story I was planning. However, I couldn't get the damn thing going. So here it is. I might add on to it later, might not. I haven't decided if this should just be a friend piece or slash. As a one-shot, you can look at it however way you want. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

Having finished typing up his report, Greg gleefully jumped out of his chair and walked as quickly as he could to his supervisor's office. After practically throwing the file on the desk, he spun on his heel and took off down the hall. He avoided every person who he met like the plague. He was in no mood for talking. He was only in the mood for leaving.

Ducking into the locker room, Greg threw open his locker and quickly changed into street clothes. He had things to do before tonight. And he wanted tonight to be special.

"Hey, G." Greg's head snapped up as he looked over to see who called him. Nick had just entered the room. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Greg smiled at his friend and then returned to his task. "Got things I need to do," he said simply.

Nick grinned. "Got a big date?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Today is Valentine's Day and I plan on taking my lady out for a night on the town."

Nodding his head, Nick's face screwed up in concentration. "Right. What's her name again? Vicky?" A mocking smile formed as he spoke the name.

Greg narrowed his eyes at the Texan. "Yeah, it's Vicky. Is there a problem with that?"

Smile still in place, Nick shook his head. "Nope. Actually, it's not surprising or anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Where're you taking her? Italian? French?"

Greg smiled. "Mexican."

This did take Nick by surprise. "Mexican? That's against the norm."

"I took her to an Italian place a couple weeks ago," Greg explained. "And French food is a little too… French."

Nick chuckled. "I got ya. Well, hope you have a good night."

"What about you? Any big plans?"

"Nah. I've got the night off, but I think I'll come in anyway. I got some backlog I can work on."

Greg frowned. "No date? On Valentine's Day!? You!?!"

With a sad shrug, Nick confirmed the question. "Been having a dry spell lately. Oh well, it happens."

Giving Nick a smile of understanding, Greg closed his locker door and departed the room. He had a few errands to run before this evening and he wanted to get a jump on it.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Greg had just returned to his apartment. It took him awhile but he managed to get a fresh bouquet of peach-colored roses, a box of gourmet truffles and a pair of sapphire earrings. Satisfied with his gifts, Greg went into his bedroom and crashed on the bed. He wanted to have plenty of sleep for the night's activities.

As he laid there, his mind drifted over to the wonderful woman he would be seeing in only a few short hours. Vicky was a friend of one of Greg's neighbors. One day after work, he had spotted the brunette and her blond, not-quite-as-attractive friend trying to maneuver a bookcase into the apartment just down the hall. Ever the gentleman, Greg had raced over to assist the two ladies in their endeavor. After much huffing and puffing, for Greg wasn't as strong as he wanted the women to think, they managed to get the bulky piece of furniture through the door and into the living room. Then the ladies insisted Greg stay for lunch. With a show of faked reluctance, Greg had accepted. His thoughts, however, quickly replayed all the various porno that had started this way.

The lunch had been pleasant but Greg's dream of finally having a threesome failed to materialize. It hadn't been a total loss though as Greg soon found himself scheduling a date with Vicky. Now, six months later, they were still going strong.

It was dusk when Greg finally awoke. His eyes flew open in anticipation and he leaped out of bed. He quickly showed and shaved. Once he was dry, Greg walked back into the bedroom and picked out his outfit for the evening. He selected a black dress shirt and a silvery gray suit jacket with matching slacks. After fixing his hair and checking himself in the mirror one last time, he grabbed the various presents he had purchased and left to pick up his date.

A half hour later, Greg stood before the door of his girlfriend's apartment. With a huge smile, he eagerly knocked. It took almost a minute for the door to open. Greg's face drooped in confusion. His date wasn't dressed for a night out.

She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Vicky," he greeted. "Hi. Um, did you forget about our evening? Am I too early?"

The brunette woman smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Greg. You should probably come inside, it looks like rain."

"Okay," Greg said, dragging out the word. He was growing ever more confused.

Vicky closed the door behind him. Her place was warm in opposed to the chilly February night. She turned toward him. "You look nice," she stated.

"Thanks." Greg suddenly remembered the flowers in his hand. "Oh, I got you these."

She took them sadly. "Thanks. They're… nice."

Greg sighed. "I think this is the part where you tell me we need to talk."

"Greg, we need to talk."

Closing his eyes, Greg felt his body sag. This was Valentine's Day. People don't have _talks_ on Valentine's Day. They did other things on Valentine's Day.

"Would you like to sit down," Vicky asked.

Greg shot past the question. "I thought we were good. What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Vicky looked into Greg's eyes. "When was the last time we went out?"

Greg frowned. "Is this about my hours? You said you understood." His tone grew accusatory.

"I do," Vicky started. "I did. Look, we live in practically two separate worlds. This is the first time we've gone out for dinner at _night_ in weeks. I can't do this, Greg."

"So that's it then? Just like that?"

"I'm sorry, Greg. I really am. I wanted to tell you for several days now. But I never saw you. I didn't want to do it over the phone, either. I'm really sorry it had to be today."

"Yeah, me too." Greg eyes turned toward the floor.

"Do you… do you want your flowers back?"

Shaking his head, Greg started toward the door. "No," he said quietly. "I don't need 'em."

* * *

The rain was pouring down. The water pelted the windshield as Greg looked out, not focusing on anything. In the seat beside him was a half-eaten box of truffles.

He couldn't feel any lower. He spent so much time – and money – planning this evening. The earrings weren't cheap, neither were the truffles. Luckily the reservation was free. Why was it so hard to find someone who could understand? At least Vicky had broken up with him decently. His previous girlfriend had informed him of their break when he discovered another man in her apartment. Naked. That had been less than decent.

Blinking his eyes, Greg came to a realization. It wasn't anything profound or life-changing. He realized that Valentine's Day sucked.

Focusing his eyes, Greg discovered he had driven to the Lab. He certainly didn't want to be home right now, so why not log in a few hours?

Greg jumped out of his car and sprinted into the building. Still dressed in his 'going out' clothes, he knew people were going to stare. Oh well. Let them stare. He looked good. Maybe he'd be able to pick up someone desperate without a date who'd take pity on him. Hopefully they'd be good looking as well –

"Greg? What are you doing here?"

Nick walked out of the layout room, eyebrow raised.

"Thought I'd take a page out of your book and get some backlog done."

Blinking several times, Nick took in Greg's appearance. "Don't tell me you got stood up."

"More like dumped."

Nick frowned. "Damn, man. That's really low. On today of all days."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, I know. Need any help?"

"Well, I would except I'm being sent home. Apparently Ecklie's not willing to give a little overtime."

"Great. Another plan out the window." Greg's body sagged even more. His suit was beginning to wrinkle.

Nick felt really bad for his dejected friend. Greg was looking really pitiful. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"So you have no plans for Valentine's Day?"

Greg shook his head. "Nope. Not anymore."

"Care to go out on a date?"

Slowly, Greg looked at Nick. He couldn't have heard him correctly. "I… what?"

"You still have the reservation at that Mexican place?"

"Yeah…?"

Nick grinned. "Great! I love Mexican. Let's go." It wasn't a question but a command. Seeing the confused look on Greg's face, he sighed. "Let's call it a Man Date."

"A Man Date?"

"Yeah. Just two guys enjoying some good food and each other's company." Still seeing trepidation on his buddy's face, Nick pushed. "What else have you got going on?"

Greg thought about it. After analyzing it several times, he couldn't find anything wrong with that plan. What did he have to lose anyway? "Sure, it's a date." Greg gave a Nick a big smile.

Nick returned it. "Great. Let me run home and get changed. I'll meet you there, alright?"

"Sounds good."

As Greg walked away, his mood uplifted, he dug his hands into his pockets. The small jewelry box was still inside. Pulling it out, Greg examined it. With a slight grin, he looked around until he found the DNA lab. The tech wasn't in there, but Greg walked in anyway. He placed the box on the table. He knew the tech would appreciate it. She might even think it was from a secret admirer. That should stir up the gossip for a while.

* * *

Greg stood under the awning outside the restaurant. It was still raining and cold. He hoped Nick would show up soon.

As if on cue, Greg saw his co-worker's truck pull up. In the dark, a figure jumped out of the vehicle and rushed up to where Greg was standing. A slightly damp Nick smiled at his 'date'.

"Hey," the Texan greeted.

"Hey," replied Greg. He smiled as he took in his friend. Nick had changed into a midnight blue dress shirt and black jeans and boots. 'Forever the cowboy,' thought Greg.

"Shall we?" Nick said motioning toward the door.

Greg grinned. "We shall."

As the approached the door, both men reached out for the handle. As their hands touched, each looked at the other and laughed.

"Let me get that," Nick said.

Greg's eyebrow shot up. "So I'm the girl on this 'date'?"

"When was the last time you had someone open the door for you?"

Nothing came to Greg's mind. "Uh…"

With a victory grin, Nick pulled open the door. "After you, 'Buttercup'."

This comment earned Nick a glare, which only served to make him laugh harder.

"You're having too much fun with this," Greg said dryly.

"Hey," Nick defended. "I'm just having a good time. Try it."

Greg smiled.

Side by side, the duo walked up to the host. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hola, señors. May I help you?"

"You should have a reservation for Sanders," Greg said.

Flipping through his book, the man nodded. "Sí. A table for two." The man looked up and frowned. "Oh, do you need to add more to your reservation?" The man thought they were waiting for their dates.

Greg grinned. "No, this is all."

The man blinked several times before blushing. "Oh, of course. My mistake. Right this way, señors."

The two men sat for over an hour. They laughed over jokes and explored each other's backgrounds. Whenever the waiter would come by, either Nick or Greg would turn up the affectionate attitude toward their partner. They would then burst out laughing as the uncomfortable waiter walked away.

Finally, both felt quite content with the evening. Their eyes locked onto the check at the same time.

"I'll get this," Nick said as he reached for the check.

Greg's own hand shot out in an attempt to get it first. "No, this is my reservation."

Fighting off Greg, Nick scowled. "I don't care, I'm paying."

With a frown, Greg grabbed Nick's wrist as his other hand went in for the kill. "I don't think so. I'm paying."

Nick picked up his fork with his free hand and brought it down, prongs first, inches from Greg's hand. Startled, Greg pulled his back. Nick smiled as he grabbed the check.

His victory was short lived when Greg grabbed his own fork and stabbed the hand holding the check.

"Ow! You little prick! I didn't stab you!"

Greg only grinned as he placed his credit card into the slip and gave it to the waiter. "All's fair in love and war, Nick."

"Whatever, I still say I should have paid."

"As a consolation, how about you open the door for me again when we leave?"

Nick eyed Greg suspiciously before chuckling to himself and nodding his head.

Once outside, the two men stood for a second. Greg looked over at Nick.

"You know, this was pretty fun. I had a good time."

"I told you," Nick stated.

Just then the door opened as their waiter came outside. It appeared he was getting ready to go home. Nick looked over at Greg and winked at him. Greg smiled and raised his eyebrow. He knew Nick was planning something.

Suddenly, Nick leaned forward and kissed Greg on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said in a stage whisper.

Although shocked, Greg saw the face of the waiter and immediately grinned again. "Thanks."

When the waiter had left, both started laughing hysterically.

"We should do this again," said Greg.

Nick smiled softly at Greg. "I'd like that."

With a nod, Greg returned the smile and started toward his car. Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
